Things Like
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: -EDITED sedikit- Bagaimana jika seorang Uzumaki menguntit Uchiha hanya untuk mencari tahu informasi mengenainya menjadi bertengkar hebat/ special for Uchiha Sasuke birthday/ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


"Teme, besok hari ulang tahunmu… kau mau hadiah apa?"

"…"

"Teme?"

"…"

"Teme!"

"…"

**_Things Like_**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: bagaimana jika seorang Uzumaki menguntit Uchiha hanya untuk mencari tahu informasi mengenainya menjadi bertengkar hebat.**

**Pair: SasuxNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Warning: OOC! BL or Sho-ai, Deskripsi lebih banyak, aneh, GAJE, EYD berantakan!**

**TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! JIKA TERLANJUR MEMBACA JANGAN PROTES!**

**KARENA SUDAH SAYA TEKANKAN, "TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! KLIK BACK DI POJOK KANAN ATAS!"**

**Ps: ITU BUKAN SLOGAN BODOH! TETAPI ITU WARNING! JIKA MASIH ADA YANG TIDAK MENGERTI PERKATAAN SAYA, BERARTI NILAI BAHASANYA DI BAWAH RATA-RATA!**

**~Enjoy Read~**

.

**.**

"TEME!" teriak sang lelaki berambut pirang kepada lelaki yang berambut_ raven_. Mereka berdua sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah yang luas, saat ini lelaki berambut pirang—sebut saja namanya Uzumaki Naruto, sibuk menanyakan hadiah apa yang sahabatnya inginkan di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Jangan diam saja! Jawab pertanyaanku! Kalau kau begini terus, tidak akan ada seseorang yang menyukaimu, dasar pangeran es!" teriak pemuda pirang itu dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya sahabatnya alias Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus rivalnya yang akhirnya mau menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Uzumaki itu.

"Err… habisnya, selama ini aku tidak memberimu apa-apa, padahal kita kan… sahabat," kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit ragu.

"Hn." Mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut si Uchiha bungsu itu, Naruto langsung menjitak Sasuke, mau tak mau Sasuke langsung meringis pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Dobe," ejeknya kepada Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik dan kau malah mengejekku! Dasar Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

'_Oke, Naruto! kau benar-benar seperti seorang gay, jika terus menanyakan hadiah bodoh untuk Teme itu,'_ batin Naruto dalam hati, dia pun mengelus dadanya dan mengambil nafas panjang untuk meredakan amarahnya.

Seorang _Gay_? Yah… mau tak mau Naruto harus mengakui bahwa dia menyukai—coret! Sangat mencintai rivalnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, namun dia kubur dalam-dalam mengenai perasaannya karena dia lebih takut kehilangan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya jika Uchiha itu mengetahui bahwa dia menyukai sesama.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa," katanya dengan dingin lalu dia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan sesuatu.

Saat menyadari Sasuke telah meninggalkannya, Naruto pun langsung berteriak kesal dan berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh darinya.

'_Kalau begitu aku harus cari tahu sepulang sekolah, hal apa yang disukai Teme itu,_' batinnya dalam hati. Naruto telah bertekad bahwa dia akan memberikan hadiah untuk rivalnya.

.

**== Birthday Sasuke==**

.

Sepulang sekolah.

.

**Drap Drap Drap**

Naruto pun berlari di koridor dengan sangat cepat tanpa memedulikan beberapa siswa/siswi yang protes karena mendengar teriakan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk minggir.

"Minggir! Minggir!" teriak Naruto yang terus saja berlari sambil sesekali menyenggol orang yang sedang berjalan juga.

"Hei! Hati-hati kalau jalan!" teriak salah seorang siswa yang kesal karena tindakan Naruto.

Tanpa memedulikan teriakan siswa itu, Naruto terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang pemuda yang satu lagi.

"Neji! Gaara!" teriak Naruto kepada teman kelasnya, yang merupakan teman Sasuke. Neji dan Gaara yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya langsung melihat kebelakang.

Naruto yang sudah berhenti di hadapan Neji dan Gaara, kini mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang sudah hampir habis itu.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu, Neji," kata Naruto dengan wajah serius, Neji yang melihat itu langsung terheran-heran sambil melirik ke arah Gaara, bermaksud bertanya 'Ada apa dengan anak ini' kepada Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Err… itu… besok kan tanggal 23 juli jadi, aku… itu… aku… err…" Naruto menjadi gugup, padahal dia hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang di sukai Sasuke.

"Kau mau memberi hadiah ulang tahun ke Sasuke?" tanya Gaara _to the point_, membuat Naruto langsung menutup mulut Gaara dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras! Pokoknya semacam itu, nah aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian… hal-hal apa yang disukai oleh si Teme itu?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik.

Neji dan Gaara saling berpandangan sebentar.

"Menyendiri."

"Baca buku di perpustakaan."

"Berdiam diri di kelas."

"Men-deathglare para fans girlnya."

"Bertengkar denganmu."

"Berduaan denganmu."

"Stop! Memangnya itu hal-hal yang disukai oleh _Teme_ itu?" tanya Naruto, Neji dan Gaara pun mengangguk.

"Termasuk mendeathglare fansnya dan berduaan denganku?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan muka yang sedikit—memerah, sedangkan Neji dan Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto_ sweatdrop_.

"Oh ya? aku tidak tahu sih," katanya sambil tertawa hambar.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, Nar," kata Gaara sambil mendengus pelan.

"Oh… begi—EEH! Bukan saatnya berbicara hal yang tidak penting itu! Oke, makanan apa yang Sasuke sukai?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Neji dan Gaara berpikir sebentar, "Tomat," jawab mereka bersamaan, Naruto _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Pertanyaan terakhir… makanan apa yang paling dia benci?" tanya Naruto lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Makanan manis."

"Berlemak."

"Kalau itu sih aku juga tahu," katanya.

"Em… lalu, benda apa yang disukai oleh Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Mereka berdua berpikir lagi dengan serius, "Tidak ada," jawab mereka berbarengan, Naruto _sweatdrop_ yang ketiga kalinya. Ternyata mencari informasi mengenai apa yang disukai Sasuke, sulit juga ya?

"Hah… pemikiran kalian sama semua denganku," kata Naruto dengan wajah lesu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikuti saja Sasuke, biar kau lebih tahu mengenai hal yang disukainya," kata Neji memberi usul.

"Memangnya dia masih ada di sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"Barusan aku melihat dia di depan perpustakaan, sepertinya dia akan membaca buku lagi," kata Gaara.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berlari menjauhi Neji dan Gaara, tak lupa dia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka berdua yang telah membantu memberikan solusi walaupun sedikit.

Neji dan Gaara yang melihat itu kembali berpandangan karena melihat tingkah Naruto yang lebih _hiperaktif_ dari kemarin-kemarinnya.

"Sepertinya kali ini akan menarik," kata Neji sambil sedikit menyeringai. "Ya'kan, Gaara?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

Gaara pun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Terserah." Dia pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

**== Birthday Sasuke==**

.

**Di perpustakaan**

Siapa sih yang tidak bisa memandang Uchiha Sasuke? Pemuda yang sanggup menarik sebagian hati para gadis yang bersekolah di KHS ini, tentu saja sebagiannya hanya menganggap Uchiha Sasuke hanya pemuda yang biasa saja dikarenakan mereka sudah mempunyai pasangannya masing-masing.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut _raven_ yang terkenal dingin dan cueknya, menduduki kelas dua SMA dan sekelas dengan teman-teman di kelas satunya, terutama Neji dan Gaara, juga Sai dan Shino. Naruto yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dari smp ternyata juga sekelas dengannya dari kelas satu hingga sekarang. Membuat para siswi iri kepada Naruto yang terus saja menempel kepada Sasuke tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

Padahal, Sasuke sangat tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, bahkan sampai mendeathglare orang yang berani mendekatinya, tapi kalau untuk pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto mendekatinya? Itu masih tanda tanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto layaknya perangko dan surat yang tidak pernah bisa lepas, dimana-mana mereka pasti selalu berdua dan berdua, walau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang selalu mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi.

Oke, back to the topik.

Pemuda _raven_ itu, sedang duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela, sambil membaca buku dengan serius. Seakan dunia dia dan buku itu hanya milik berdua saja, tapi justru malah bikin beruntung bagi para siswi yang berada di perpustakaan itu seenaknya terus menatap Sasuke tanpa henti. Yah… karena Sasuke terlalu serius dengan bukunya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan. Tapi, ya sudahlah terserah mereka saja.

.

Tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan itu dibuka dengan sangat kasar, lebih tepatnya seperti membanting pintu yang besar itu ke dinding. Menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan tampang seperti dikejar-kejar oleh seseorang. Murid-murid maupun guru yang ada disitu langsung menatap tajam, membuat Naruto menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf," ucapnya sembari menutup pintu perpustakaan itu lagi.

Dia pun langsung berjalan masuk kedalam perpustakaan itu, dan mencari pemuda yang bersangkutan. Karena ruangannya cukup besar dan luas, ditambah lagi banyak murid-murid yang berada di perpustakaan itu, membuat dia kesulitan mencari Sasuke.

'_Itu dia!'_

Setelah dia menelusuri tiap-tiap rak buku, akhirnya dia menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di meja pojok dekat jendela sambil sibuk membaca buku.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya berdiam dan memutuskan untuk mengambil buku _note_ berukuran kecil dengan pulpen di saku celananya yang dia persiapkan tadi.

Lalu dia pun menulis sesuatu di _note _itu.

**Hal-hal yang disukai oleh Sasuke:**

**-Membaca buku**

.

'_Sip! Sudah di catat,'_ batinnya sambil memasukkan _note_nya ke dalam saku celananya.

'_Tapi… apa lagi yang dia suka ya? semoga aku bisa mendapatkan ide lewat hal yang dia sukai ini,'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

Saat sedang berpikir, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang menutup buku yang dia baca dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di sampingnya, lalu berniat pergi keluar dari perpustakaan itu, membuat sebagian para siswi kecewa, Naruto yang tahu itu, langsung mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

.

**== Birthday Sasuke==**

.

**Stage 1**

Naruto kini sedang berada si supermarket yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahannya, kini rambutnya yang mencolok tertutup oleh topi yang bewarna abu-abu dan masih dalam tahap mengikuti Sasuke secara diam-diam, dia melihat Sasuke sedang mengambil sebuah minuman yang tentu dia tahu bahwa dia sedang mengambil minuman jus tomat, lalu dia pun pergi ke tempat buah dan sayuran, namun dia terhenti di tempat jeruk dan memegang sebuah jeruk lalu mencium aromanya, Naruto yang melihat itu dari jauh hanya bingung _'Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?'_ begitu pikirannya.

Sasuke pun meletakkan kembali jeruk itu dan berjalan ke tempat tomat yang berada di samping buah jeruk itu dan membeli beberapa tomat, mungkin sekitar 6 atau 7 yang dia ambil dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik bening. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sudah menjadi tradisi jika Sasuke membawa pulang beberapa tomat itu kerumahnya.

Lalu, Naruto pun mengambil sebuah buku _note_ yang ada disakunya dan mencatat apa yang dia lihat tadi.

**Hal-hal yang disukai oleh Sasuke:**

**-Membaca buku**

**-Tomat**

Saat dia asyik dengan bukunya, dia pun tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Naruto yang tahu itu langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri, dan bergegas mencari Sasuke. Beberapa saat, dia pun menemukannya sedang berada di tempat rak mie instan, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memandang bingung, apalagi ketika Sasuke mengambil dua cup ramen instan, lalu dia pergi ke tempat pakan kucing dan mengambil makanan kucing yang berbentuk kaleng kecil dan itu membuat Naruto melongo tidak percaya.

Sasuke menyukai ramen? Tidak mungkin.

Sasuke beralih dari menyukai sayuran ke makanan kucing? Tentu tidak mungkin.

Ada dua pilihan menurut logika Naruto.

Pertama, Sasuke memelihara kucing, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin, dia kan pangeran es, dia pasti tidak akan menyukai hewan seperti itu.

Kedua, mungkin saja dia lagi berbaik hati memberikan makanan kucing itu ke tetangganya yang sedang krisis keuangan, tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin.

Kenapa tidak mungkin? Karena yang pertama adalah Sasuke tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya, dia tinggal di apartemen milik kakaknya dulu, yang sekarang berada di _New York_. Lalu yang kedua, Sasuke itu terkenal cuek dan tidak peduli kepada orang lain, jadi untuk apa dia berbaik hati memberikan makanan kucing ke tetangganya? Sungguh sangat tidak masuk diakal.

Ditambah lagi saat dia melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah cashier, sambil membawa keranjang yang berisikan jus tomat, beberapa buah tomat, dan dua cup ramen instan tak lupa dengan makanan kucing yang dia beli tadi, ternyata dia benar-benar membelinya.

Tetapi untuk apa ramen itu? bukankah dia tidak suka makanan yang berlemak itu? apalagi saat Naruto sering mengajaknya memakan ramen di tempat langganannya, Sasuke selalu mengeluh dan berusaha menolak walaupun pada akhirnya Naruto memaksa—lebih tepatnya menyeret Sasuke dengan paksa.

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengeluarkan buku note nya dan menulis sesuatu di atas kertasnya.

**Hal-hal yang disukai oleh Sasuke:**

**-Membaca buku**

**-Tomat**

**-Ramen?**

**-Makanan kucing?**

Setelah itu Sasuke keluar dari supermarket itu, dan Naruto pun berlari mengejar Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

'_Ck, aku kehilangan dia lagi,'_ batin Naruto sambil menggeram kesal.

.

**== Birthday Sasuke==**

.

**Stage 2 **

Naruto pun terus mencari Sasuke walaupun hasilnya sama saja, namun dia nekat mencarinya. Naruto sangat tahu bahwa jam yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore ini, Sasuke tidak akan pernah pulang kerumahnya sekitar jam segitu. Dia lebih tahu, bahwa Sasuke senang berjalan-jalan dengan sendiri tanpa tujuan dibanding jalan bersamanya yang membuat Sasuke jengkel setiap hari, mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum miris, saat mengingat kejadian ketika Sasuke sengaja meninggalkan dia yang sedang asyik menceritakan film yang saat ini sedang popular.

Saat Naruto sedang berjalan dengan setengah melamun, dia pun melihat Sasuke sedang membantu seorang nenek menyeberang jalan, dan sekali lagi sukses membuat Naruto melongo tidak percaya melihat seorang pangeran es yang terkenal dingin, angkuh, dan cuek sedang menolong seorang nenek. Ditambah lagi saat nenek itu membungkuk seperti mengucapkan terimakasih, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Benar-benar tidak mungkin.

Sekali lagi! Naruto mengeluarkan buku notenya yang berada di sakunya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas putih itu.

**Hal-hal yang disukai oleh Sasuke:**

**-Membaca buku**

**-Tomat**

**-Ramen?**

**-Makanan kucing?**

**-Menolong seorang nenek?**

Tiga kalimat yang Naruto beri tanda tanya, itu artinya bahwa dia ragu-ragu alias tidak percaya bahwa hal-hal yang disukai Sasuke itu adalah ramen, makanan kucing dan menolong nenek? Sekali lagi, tentu saja tidak mungkin! Seorang pangeran yang terkenal ketidak pedulinya, mana mungkin dia menolong seorang nenek? Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dia melihat tulisan miliknya sendiri.

'_Apa yang kutulis sih?'_ batinnya.

.

**== Birthday Sasuke==**

.

**Stage 3**

Naruto pun terus mengikuti Sasuke kemana dia berjalan dengan jarak yang sangat jauh, tidak akan ada orang yang curiga bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang menguntit Uchiha Sasuke hanya untuk mencari informasi supaya dia bisa memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang istimewa buat rivalnya itu, karena orang lain juga tidak mengenal siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto bertanya dalam hati, _'Mau kemana lagi si Teme ini?'_ batinnya sambil terus mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang membawa belanjaannya tadi sambil meminum jus yang dia beli di supermarket. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menelan ludahnya sendiri, dipikir-pikir sedari tadi dia terus saja mengikuti Sasuke tanpa mengidahkan tenggorokan yang mulai kering dan perut yang mulai keroncongan.

'_Aish… jadi lapar, tapi aku harus tetap mencari tahu hal apa saja yang disukai oleh Sasuke,'_ batinnya dalam hati.

Setelah bergerumuh sendiri di dalam hati, Naruto dan Sasuke—lebih tepatnya Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke kini telah sampai di sebuah taman biasa, Sasuke si pemuda _raven_ duduk di salah satu bangku kosong, sedangkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan pemuda _raven_ itu duduk diam sambil memandangi ponselnya.

Naruto menjadi gelisah, karena Sasuke yang terus saja berdiam diri di bangkunya, sepertinya cukup sampai di sini saja dia mengikuti Sasuke secara diam-diam dikarenakan oleh dua factor, yaitu: menyerah dan lapar.

Ya… Naruto menyerah untuk menggali informasi mengenai hal yang Sasuke sukai, sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan mengingat sedari tadi hal yang disukai Sasuke hanya dua yang masuk di akal, sedangkan yang tiga kalimat lagi itu sangat tidak masuk di akal.

'_Um… sepertinya aku tahu harus memberi apa kepada Sasuke,'_ batin Naruto senang dalam hati. Ternyata mengikuti Sasuke juga ada artinya, dia bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti tadi, padahal di sekolah dia tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali.

"Yosh! Aku sudah menentukan hadiahnya—_ttebayo_!" teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, untung saja Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, kalau dia sampai mendengar teriakan Naruto, dia pasti akan memergoki Naruto dan mendeathglarenya dengan deathglare andalannya yang bisa membuat orang lain merinding termasuk Naruto.

Setelah sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Naruto pun kembali fokus kepada objek yang dia ikuti tadi. Seketika itu, mata Naruto terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke dengan—seekor kucing?

Naruto mengucek matanya untuk melihat Sasuke dengan jelas dan berharap itu hanya halusinasi. Tetapi, tetap saja… dia melihat Sasuke bersama seekor kucing yang bewarna abu-abu dengan kalung di lehernya, kucing itu duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, sambil mengusap-usap kepala kucing itu dengan lembut, dan sekali lagi dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis! Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil kesimpulan, itu benar-benar Sasuke atau tidak ya? atau jangan-jangan Sasuke kebentur sesuatu sehingga dia menjadi pemuda yang baik hati dan suka menolong seperti itu?

Kucing itu pun turun dari pangkuannya, dan langsung memakan makanan yang Sasuke beli tadi di supermarket, kucing itu memakannya dengan lahap dan sesekali Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kucing itu makan hingga berantakan.

'_Sebenarnya itu Sasuke atau bukan? kalau bukan, berarti itu siapa? Kalau iya, kenapa dia menjadi beda seperti itu?'_ tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dalam hati.

'_Tapi… aku jadi sedikit iri dengan kucing itu, dia bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum sedangkan aku tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum,'_ katanya lagi dalam hati sambil memegang kepalanya. Cukup lama dia berdiam, akhirnya dia pun memutuskan mengambil buku _note_nya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas putih itu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya pun berdering, dengan terburu-buru dia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol _answer _tanpa melihat nama si penelepon itu.

"Halo? Dengan Uzumaki di sini," kata Naruto saat menjawab telepon itu.

"_Keluar dari persembunyianmu, sudah puas kau mengikutiku, Dobe?"_ kata seseorang di seberang sana.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto kaget, saat dia mengetahui bahwa si penelepon itu adalah RIVALNYA! Bagus, kau sudah ketahuan, Naruto.

"_Hn."_

Naruto hanya memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, padahal jarak antara dia dan Sasuke itu terbilang jauh, apalagi dia bersembunyi di semak-semak yang cukup untuk menutupi dirinya, ditambah lagi dia memakai topi bewarna abu-abu untuk menutupi dirinya.

'_Dari mana… dia mengetahuinya kalau aku mengikutinya dari awal?'_ batin Naruto.

"Sial! ternyata dari awal, dia sudah mengetahuinya! Harus pasang tampang apa jika bertemu dengannya? Bodoh kau, Naruto! bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Naruto terus mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sedang duduk. Sasuke yang semulanya diam memandangi ponselnya, kini menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap wajah pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan datar. Walaupun bertampang datar, Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke marah kepadanya, terlihat dari bola matanya yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda.

Naruto hanya membenarkan topinya untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya dan sedikit menunduk, tidak berani melihat Uchiha yang kini menahan amarahnya. Hei! Naruto bukan orang yang penakut, dia memang orang yang berani. Tetapi, kali ini Naruto seperti merasa bersalah karena seenaknya mengikuti Sasuke secara diam-diam. Tapi, ayolah… dia melakukan ini untuk seseorang yang dia cintai kan?

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan datar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Err… itu… anu… aku…" Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, mungkin karena dia kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang pas, sehingga lidahnya begitu terasa kaku.

"Jawab Uzumaki!" bentak Sasuke walaupun nadanya tidak seperti membentak, tapi Naruto bisa membedakannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengetahui hal apa yang kau sukai," kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dengan cara mengikutiku secara diam-diam?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih dengan tatapan datar.

Naruto hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Habisnya kau tidak memberitahu hadiah apa yang kau inginkan," kata Naruto lagi, Sasuke mendecih.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak butuh apa-apa," katanya sambil berdiri dari bangku yang dia duduki dan tetap menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan -yang sangat- kesal, "Tapi kau tetap saja mengikutiku seperti orang bodoh."

"Tapi…" Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya, namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke menyela.

"Dari awal aku sudah muak melihatmu, pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat marah. Hati Naruto mencelos ketika mendengar perkataan itu, pergi dari hadapannya? Baru pertama kali rivalnya berbicara seperti itu,

"Dasar pengganggu, kau hanya mengangguiku saja." Menganggu? Jadi selama ini Naruto hanya serangga yang mengangguinya? Rupanya selama ini Sasuke dingin kepadanya karena dari awal dia mengenalnya, Sasuke tidak suka dengan Naruto yang sok dekat kepadanya? Lalu kenapa dia tidak berkata dari awal?

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Kesal? Iya!

Marah? Tentu!

Sakit hati? Apalagi!

"Breng..sek," tangan Naruto gemetar seketika, dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam, namun yang ditatap hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"BRENGSEK KAU, TEME!" Naruto langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Sasuke.

**BUAGH!**

Sasuke yang terkena tinjuan maut dari Naruto langsung jatuh tersungkur, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan Sasuke langsung menyeka darah tersebut, lalu menatap dengan tatapan datar ke arah Naruto.

Namun saat dia menatap pemuda pirang itu, matanya terbelalak kaget. Sosok pirang yang berada di hadapannya, mengeluarkan setetes air mata di matanya dan mengalir ke pipinya.

"Naru—" perkataan dia terhenti ketika Naruto melemparkan sebuah buku _note_ yang berukuran kecil ke wajahnya.

"Padahal… NIAT AKU INI BAIK, TEME! AKU MENGIKUTIMU KARENA ADA ALASANNYA!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat kencang, membuat orang-orang di sana yang menatap dua pemuda bertengkar kini menyingkir pelan-pelan karena merasa ada bahaya yang datang.

"Tapi… kau malah berbicara seolah-olah aku ini hanya serangga pengganggu bagimu, dari awal kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabat! Lalu kenapa kau tidak protes ketika aku seenaknya mendekatimu? Kenapa kau tidak marah ketika aku terus ada di sampingmu?" sungguh, saat ini Naruto seperti orang bodoh.

Melihat air matanya yang terus keluar, Naruto pun menyeka air matanya dengan lengannya, berusaha menghilangkan sesuatu yang membuat dia lemah. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam dan tidak bergeming.

"Selama ini, dari SMP sampai SMA, aku belum pernah memberimu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu dan sebagai seorang sahabat, aku berniat memberimu hadiah yang kau sukai," kata Naruto lagi.

"Tapi… sepertinya usahaku sia-sia, kau sudah menyebutku pengganggu, kau muak melihatku, dan tentu saja kau juga tidak akan menerima hadiah dariku, ya'kan?" Naruto pun tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan sepertinya itu bukan senyum yang biasanya, Sasuke tahu itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Uchiha-san," Naruto pun membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam menatap kepergian Naruto, tidak mencegah juga tidak memanggilnya. Sasuke pun berdiri dan memegang kepalanya, kejadian ini benar-benar membuat dia kesal dan marah.

'_Maaf…'_

Sasuke pun melihat sebuah _note_ kecil yang tergeletak, dia pun memungutnya dan membuka buku note kecil itu.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat tulisan yang tertulis di buku itu.

**Hal-hal yang disukai oleh Sasuke:**

**-Membaca buku**

**-Tomat**

**-Ramen?**

**-Makanan kucing?**

**-Menolong seorang nenek?**

**-Seekor kucing bewarna abu-abu**

Terkejut? Iya!

Tidak percaya? Tentu!

Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa Naruto mengikutinya hanya untuk ini? dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena seenaknya membentak pemuda itu dikarenakan ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke ingin berjauhan dengannya.

Lalu dia balikkan kertas itu kehalaman selanjutnya dan terkejut juga ketika dia membaca tulisan:

_**Catatan: Sepertinya aku harus belajar dari kucing itu, untuk membuat rival sekaligus orang yang kucintai ini tersenyum.**_

Orang yang dicintainya? Naruto mencintai Sasuke? sejak kapan? ketika membaca catatan kecil itu, hati Sasuke menjadi sakit, ya… sebenarnya Sasuke juga mencintai Naruto, tapi dia takut untuk mengungkapkan cintanya dan berniat menjauhinya, dia takut ketika dia berkata jujur kepada Naruto, sahabatnya akan menjauhinya dan akan berpikir kalau dia tidak normal.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke takut kehilangan Naruto? Ya! Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin. Tapi kenapa dia menjauhinya? Itu dikarenakan dia tidak ingin ada perasaan yang lebih jauh terhadap Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengambil barang belanjaannya, lalu dia berlari berniat mengejar pemuda pirang yang mungkin sudah sangat jauh darinya.

Sasuke ingin memeluknya sekarang juga, ingin berkata jujur kepadanya... bahwa dia—jatuh cinta kepada Uzumaki Naruto.

.

**== Birthday Sasuke==**

.

Tak terhitung sejauh mana Naruto berlari berlari dan berlari, dia tidak peduli! Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menjauh dari Sasuke dan menghilang dari Sasuke. Seharusnya dia menyadarinya dari awal Sasuke tidak menyukai dirinya yang berisik dan ceroboh. Setelah dirasa sudah jauh dari taman itu, Naruto pun berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari terus menerus tanpa henti.

Setelah dia menetralkan nafasnya, dia pun berjalan seperti biasa dengan wajah menunduk. Hari ini benar-benar hari tersial baginya, benar-benar sangat sial.

"Hah… sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf karena sudah meninju dia seperti itu," kata Naruto tanpa sadar, jika diingat-ingat lagi… dia meninju idola KHS sampai mengeluarkan darah dan lebam.

"Tapi… untuk apa aku peduli? Biarin saja!" katanya lagi seolah-olah dia sudah tidak peduli kepada Uchiha itu.

Ketika Naruto sedang berjalan, dia dikejutkan dengan teriakan yang familiar, "Dobe." Walaupun tidak seperti orang berteriak, tapi suara itu cukup kedengaran bagi Naruto.

Dia pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan dia melihat ada seseorang berambut _raven_ berdiri di belakangnya dengan berjarak dua meter darinya.

"Mau apa kau!" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak, tetapi pemuda itu hanya diam saja dan mendekatinya. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mulai mendekatinya langsung berlari menjauh dari dia, Sasuke yang mendecak kesal langsung ikut berlari mengejar pemuda pirang itu.

Dan terjadilah kejar-mengejar antara Uchiha dan Uzumaki.

.

**== Birthday Sasuke==**

.

Ternyata pemuda pirang itu terus berlari sampai di tempat kuil yang lumayan tua dan hanya dipakai saat _Hanabi _di musim panas bulan Juli, dan musim dingin di malam tahun baru.

Setelah sampai di kuil itu, Naruto benar-benar berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan akibat terus berlari tanpa henti dan membuka topinya hingga rambut kuningnya yang pun terlihat jelas.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mengikutiku lagi," katanya saat dia menoleh kepalanya kebelakang sebentar.

Lalu dia pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan kuil yang sudah tua, kuil yang pernah dia kunjungi bersama Sasuke, namun itu hanya kenangan masa lalu, Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa lagi baginya.

'_Kuil ini…'_

Saat dia sibuk memandang kuil itu, sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau? Lepaskan—" Naruto berbalik kebelakang untuk menghadap orang yang seenaknya memeluknya, bermaksud untuk meninju orang itu karena perlakuan err—tidak senonoh kepadanya.

"Sasuke?" dia terkejut ketika orang yang seenaknya memeluknya ternyata err—mantan sahabatnya?

"Hn." Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto lagi, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat, dia tidak peduli punggungnya sakit karena dipukuli oleh Naruto terus menerus yang meminta kepadanya untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lepas! Lepas, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil terus memukul punggung Sasuke, bukannya melepaskan pelukannya dia malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk Naruto.

"Diamlah," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, perlahan-lahan Naruto berhenti memukuli punggung Sasuke, dan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya. Apa dia juga harus membalas pelukannya? Tapi bukankah Sasuke membencinya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membiarkan Uchiha ini memeluknya atau membalas pelukan yang di berikan olehnya.

"Maaf, maksud perkataanku tadi bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke, mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku takut jika ada perasaan yang lebih jauh terhadapmu," katanya.

"Kenapa kau harus takut?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke diam… lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Naruto, yang di tatapnya hanya memandang heran.

"_Watashi ga Aishiteru_, Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening Naruto.

"HAH!"

Tidak percaya? Tentu!

Sebenarnya di hadapan Naruto ini siapa sih? Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha itu _Gay_, walaupun Naruto punya otak yang _Dobe_, tapi dia tidak pernah se-_Dobe_ itu. Sasuke menyatakan cinta? Sasuke mencintainya?

Perasaan Naruto terhadapnya terbalaskan.

"Tapi… setelah membaca _note_ yang kau lemparkan kepadaku, aku baru tahu bahwa kau juga seorang _Gay_," kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan buku _note_ milik Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya _blushing _tidak jelas, antara marah dan malu. Ingin rasanya dia mencari lubang besar sekarang juga untuk menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Sekarang…" Sasuke kini mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Menjauh dariku!" teriak Naruto sambil terus mundur darinya. Tetapi, Sasuke malah terus mendekati Naruto, punggung Naruto pun menabrak dinding kuil itu dan ini kesempatan Sasuke untuk mengunci Naruto diantara dirinya dan dinding itu.

"Naruto…" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu merasakan sensasi yang geli.

"Ngh…"

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa, yang kubutuhkan hanya kau," kata Sasuke lagi, lalu dia pun mencium bibir Naruto dengan sangat lembut, memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Teme…"

"Hn?"

"Aa… aku juga," kata Naruto sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat 'kekasih barunya' ini.

"Hn." Sekali lagi, Sasuke pun mencium Naruto dan entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tahu.

.

**== Birthday Sasuke==**

.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di depan rumah Naruto, Sasuke memang mengantar Naruto pulang kerumahnya. Dia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya karena tidak membawa mobilnya ke sekolah, dia memang terlalu malas untuk membawa kendaraan, sehingga kendaraannya terus saja berdiam diri di lantai _basement _tempat apartemennya.

"Ini?"

"Eh? Buku _note_ku," kata Naruto sambil mengambil buku _note_ dari tangan kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, sampai jumpa," Sasuke pun mencium kening Naruto dan segera meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di sana.

'_Teme menciumku,'_ batinnya sambil memandang punggung Sasuke yang sudah semakin jauh.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu besok aku akan membuat sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Teme!" katanya dengan penuh semangat, lalu dia membuka buku _note _itu untuk melihat tulisan yang di tulis oleh dia tadi.

Tapi, lagi-lagi… Naruto memandang tidak percaya saat kata yang dia tulis di coret dan digantikan dengan kata yang baru.

"Siapa yang seenaknya mencoret tulisanku?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal, lalu dia melihat tulisan di paling bawah, dan terkejut saat dia menyadari ini bukan tulisannya.

"Ini kan tulisan—Hah! Be..berarti yang mencoret kata yang kutulis ini adalah…" Naruto hanya mendecak kesal, tapi ya sudahlah... semua sudah berlalu.

.

**Hal-hal yang disukai oleh Sasuke:**

**-Tomat**

**- Naruto**

Sisa kata yang Naruto tulis tadi rupanya di coret oleh kekasihnya dan digantikan dengan kata yang baru. Dan sekali lagi! Sasuke membuat Naruto _blushing_ kedua kalinya.

.

**== Birthday Sasuke==**

.

Keesokan paginya, sebagian para siswi ribut di KHS karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke, mereka sibuk membawa kado yang berisikan hadiah bermacam-macam. Dan saat Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor, para siswi pun berlari mengerubuni Sasuke membuat pemuda _raven_ itu mendecak kesal, sedangkan Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang ada di sampingnya mulai beraksi memberi jarak antara siswi dan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit lega karena dia tidak perlu berdekatan dengan para siswi.

"Kyaaa! _Otanjoubi Omedetto_, Sasuke-_kun_," kata salah seorang siswi.

"Terima hadiahku!" teriak salah seorang siswi lagi.

"Sasuke-_senpai _terimalah hadiahku."

"Terima hadiahku."

"Mohon diterima."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara sibuk membantu Sasuke mengambil hadiah yang diberikan oleh para siswi, tetapi lebih tepatnya hanya Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara saja yang sibuk sedangkan Sasuke malah berdiam di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan memanggil nama Sasuke dengan sangat lantang.

"SASUKE!" teriakan itu membuat para siswi beserta Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Sasuke menutup kupingnya.

Dari arah depan, terlihat seseorang yang sedang berlari memakai baju yang berwarna merah. Tunggu dulu! berwarna merah?

Para siswi dan siswa yang kebetulan sedang melewati koridor itu hanya menatap cengo ke arah orang yang memakai baju aneh.

Bulat?

Dan Merah?

Seperti buah—Tomat.

Hah?

Tunggu dulu!

Itu kan seperti—sebuah kostum berbentuk Tomat?

"Dobe?"

Naruto yang berada di depan Sasuke kini tersenyum.

"Lihat, Teme! ini hadiah dariku! Kostum tomat dengan aku yang memakainya, itu hal yang kau sukai kan?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya, membuat pipi Sasuke yang putih itu memerah.

Neji dan Gaara memandangi Sasuke, "Jadi hal yang kau sukai itu adalah melihat Naruto memakai kostum Tomat?" tanya Neji dengan herannya.

"Baka!" Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan berniat pergi menjauh dari kejadian yang memalukan ini.

"Eh? Teme! kau tidak suka ya? padahal aku sudah memesan kostum ini hanya untuk melihatmu senang," kata Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke berbalik kebelakang, "Yang aku suka adalah kau dan tomat, bukan melihatmu memakai kostum memalukan seperti itu," katanya lagi sambil berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya menjauh dari kerumunan para siswi dan hal konyol dari Naruto.

"TEME!" Naruto langsung menerjang lalu memeluk Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" kata Sasuke kesal sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto yang duduk bersila di hadapannya.

"Hehehe… _Aishiteru_, Teme," kata Naruto tak lupa dengan cengirannya khasnya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis lalu mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya, dan tepat di hadapan para siswa dan siswi.

"Oh, tidak…"

"…"

"KYAAAAAAA! SASUKE-_KUN_ BERPACARAN DENGAN UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Ck! _Mendokusei_."

.

Yap! Teriakan para siswi di pagi hari ini menutup cerita yang sudah sangat panjang ini, saya author mohon undur diri. Salam hangat dan salam PMR untuk kalian semua.

.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ini fict yang terpanjang dari saya, jangan tanya kenapa dan jangan tanya apa, saya sudah capek menulisnya *menghela nafas* mohon maaf jika masih ada yang kurang di fict ini. sedikit penjelasan, kucing yang dekat dengan Sasuke itu adalah kucingnya. Sasuke memelihara kucing tapi dia tidak membawa pulang karena dia tinggal di apartemen, sedangkan di apartemen tidak boleh membawa hewan kan? Jadi seperti itulah, dan silahkan kalian yang mendiskripsikan sendiri.

Akhirnya saya bisa juga mengeditnya... Arigatou (_ _)

**.**

**Fict ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun:**

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

**Berulang tahun di tanggal 23 juli**

**.  
><strong>

Semoga kalian suka membaca fict saya, dan tidak bosan karena kepanjangan, I hope! :)

Akhir Kata…

**Review** or** Flame**?

Hanya menerima **FLAME** yang membangun! ^^


End file.
